The One Time I trusted my brother
by RueOkumuraR27
Summary: Okay so Rin gets raped by Yukio


**The One Time I Trusted My Brother**

**Warning there is boy on boy in this if you don't like don't read.**

Yukio's P.O.V~

I was walking down the hall to get ready for school when I noticed my older brother's door was open so I walk to see if he was up, of course he wasn't I go to his bed side and bend down to push him a little. He grabs my arm and pulls me into the bed with him anything left in me to show I was tired was gone, he look so happy when I looked at him he slowly wakes up and then looks at me with the eyes I never thought could be the son of Satan. "G'morning Rin." He blushes as he looks at me then jumps up and starts to yell. "What the hell were you doing in my bed four eyes." I look up at him and smirk. "I should ask you same thing Nii-chan~." I get and walk down the hall to the bathroom and get ready. I go eat when Rin comes in the room and grabs my collar. "Why were you in my room this morning?" I smile and pat his head. "I came to wake you up when you pulled me into your bed." He lets go and walk out of the room and walk to school. I get to class and the three girls that follow me around walk up to me. "Hello Yukio." Said the one with glasses. I nod and sit down and wait for our lesson to start. When classes were over I walk to a door then open it to cram school for Exorcist in training. I put my stuff down and start the lesson. "Okay class today we are studying for the test that's coming up." I pull out paper and pass them out to all of them when I was right in front of my brother. He looks at me I see the same eyes I saw this morning that it made me blush because I was started to have dirty thoughts. "Here the papers you need to studying with." I walk back to my desk and sit down when Rin walks up to me. "What was the blushing about?" I look up at him and see the eyes I long for I don't care if he Satan's son I want him as mine. "Oh nothing." I start to dose off and have a dream where Rin was looking at me with his Eyes I love so much. _"Rin was it that you want?" He walks closer and sits on my lap. "I want you Yukio." He kisses me and I don't resist I kiss back and push him to the ground. "Rin you don't know how long I waited for this." _I was awaken by a loud crash I look around and see my brother fighting with Suguro. I get up and pull them apart. "You two need to stop fighting got it." They nod at me but glare at each other. When cram school I go to my room and do homework then get ready to go to bed. I lay down and fall asleep and start the dream form earlier where I left off. _I look into Rin's eyes and kiss him again but with more passion this time. When I pull away there saliva conecting us. "Rin you want me to take all of you right?" He nods and when I go to kiss him. "Yukio wake up." _I grab my brother and pin him to the bed and look at him. "Why did you wake me up?" "Because I heard you talking in your sleep." I smirk and move closer to his face and whisper. "I will take all of you even if your not willing to." He blushes I move closer to his lips and kiss him deeply. I hear a soft moan and I move to his neck while holding his wrist with one hand. I softly bite his neck and hear him moan more. "what is it Rin did you want to be on top well to bad." I handcuff him to the bed posts and rip his shirt off and move to his nipples and start sucking on the left one and using my right hand to tend to his right one. He moans louder I move to his right nipple and do the same that I did to the left. I pull off his pants and underwear in one movement. I move my hand from his left nipple and put it on his length and start pumping when I did that he moans loudly and squirms under my grasp so I start moving my hand faster till he came in it. I lick my hand then look at Rin. "For a boy I would thought would put up a fight is not doing anything." He smirks. I pull my pants down to show my harden member and pushed it in his ass he screams out in pain. I look at him and whisper. "Just wait a second and it feel better." I start thrusting and he moans. I thrust harder and harder till I heard. "T-there hit there again." I thrust in that same spot till I came and pulled out of my brother and we both are covered in sweat and cum. "Good night brother." I take the handcuffs off and he kisses me. I kiss back but get up and walk to the other room and fall asleep. ~Time skip.~ I was at the cram school when Rin comes in limping and blushing. All the guys look at and say. "What's wrong with you?" Rin looks at them and blushes more. "nothing." He looks up and our eyes meet he turns all red an I smirk when I look at the girls they all faited because of nose bleeds. Then the guys realise to and blush badly, but what can I say I am a loving machine.


End file.
